


The crow's surprise

by smellygarbage



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Booty, Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futa on Female, Futanari, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Other, Spanking, Titjob, Vagina Licking, Vaginal Sex, cum, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: After a year, Raven was about to give up waiting, before being met with a grand surprise. She has returned and Raven smiled to her... while greeting her with an odd surprise.





	The crow's surprise

Kat had finally returned and was as happy as Raven, but Raven was even happier, way too happy. Kat stopped smiling after noticing something wrong with the belt from Raven's outfit, as if something was poking it from behind and about to come out. Kat got closer to Raven, to try to understand what was wrong with Raven's outfit. Raven's belt suddenly broke and revealed what was hiding behind it, which turned out ot be a large erect penis with testicles, aimed towards at Kat, while being held by Raven.

Kat was shocked and looked back at Raven's face, who was smilling and giggling, while looking directly at Kat's eyes. She looked around to see if anyone was out there, but the two were alone, while Raven raised both arms and used her gravity powers to successfully take off Kat's clothing and reveal her naked body. Kat got more shocked and consufed as her body seemed different: she had wider hips, thicker thighs and a bigger ass and pair of breasts.

Kat, while looking at her body, tried to cover her self, but only used both arms to cover her breasts, while leaving her crotch uncovered, until Raven grabbed Kat's arms and slowly moved them away from her breasts, then simply asked Kat to kneel and get closer to Raven's penis.

Raven put her cock on top of Kat's face, which led to Kat kissing and licking Raven's testicles and the shaft of her penis. Raven decided to pat Kat's head and slowly put her penis inside Kat's mouth. Kat started off slowly sucking Raven's dick for a while, until Raven told her to suck it faster. Kat began to suck Raven's dick faster, until Raven cummed inside her mouth, then took off her penis and rubbed it on Kat's face, covering it in cum, while still cumming.

Raven used her powers to bring a comfortable carpet and layed on it, then told Kat to come closer to her penis and use her breasts on her dick. Kat layed on the carpet, while Raven seperated her legs to make space for Kat and then, Kat put Raven's dick between her breasts and moved them for a while, until Raven cummed hard enough for her cum to fall on Kat's hair. Kat moved her breasts away from Raven's penis, but still managed to rub Raven's dick on her breasts and nipples, letting Raven cumming over them.

While Kat got up, Raven told Kat to get on top of her and get close enough to let her kiss and lick her breasts and rub her face on them. Kat did this and Raven started to fondle Kat's breasts and sucking her nipples. Raven stopped doing this and later told Kat to sit on her lap, to let her put her penis inside Kat's pussy. Kat sat on Raven's lap and got fucked in her pussy, while Raven grabbed Kat's asscheeks. Raven ended up cumming on Kat's vagina and then told her to turn around, so she could fuck her ass.

Kat turned around and sat next to Raven's penis and let her put her dick between her asscheeks, before getting up and putting Raven's cock inside Kat's anus. Kat started to move her ass, while Raven looked at it and slapped Kat's right asscheek. After getting spanked, Kat started moving faster, until Raven cummed inside her ass, while Kat got up and Raven continued to cum over Kat's asscheeks. Raven then used her powers to levitate Kat and made her sit on her face, causing Raven to put her head between Kat's asscheeks and lick and kiss her ass, anus and vagina.

Raven then levitated Kat and made her sit on her lap again, but this time, Raven told her to lay down, so she could look directly into Kat's eyes, while holding her hands. Kat and Raven started kissing, while Kat grabbed Raven's dick and put it inside her vagina. Kat started moving her hips and getting fucked by Raven, while both were kissing. Raven eventually cummed inside Kat's vagina and both smiled at each other, before kissing and ending up very tired.

The two then fell asleep. Kat wakes up, next to a tree and an apple, while her clothes were back on and her body was back to normal. She wakes up confused as if she had a really weird dream, then Raven shows up, finding Kat next to the tree. Kat looks at Raven and noticed that she seemed the same as usual, with her outfit's belt still on and no hint of a dick. Raven told her she came back and landed here, while Kat decided to meet up everybody, before Raven told her to give her some time and wait for a while. While Kat left, Raven discovered a carpet with semen on it and decided to fold it and hid it in a every safe place, while looking back at Xii and giggling.


End file.
